Emmett and Duck the duck
by CullenGirlz
Summary: Yes this is another story about Emmet and his crazy adventures. He meets a duck but is the duck friend or foe. Just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emmet or any of the other characters but I do own the duck, so don't even think of stealing my duck if you do watch out!**

**Hope you like it and please review also please read my other stories, cause Edward rocks my knee high socks( inside joke lol)**

Once upon a time there lived a smexie vampire named Emmet Cullen.

Now Emmet was not the smartest person in the world and one day he was in park at in a park with his wife Rosalie. A duck flew past Emmet and he starred at it with amazement.

"Oh my god! Ducks Fly?" he exclaimed.

"Of course ducks fly! It's a good your so smexie" she leant over to kiss but Emmet was to busy flapping his arms around like a duck to notice Rose and hit her in the face.

"Emmet!" she yelled at him as she pushed him of the park bench.

"Oh I'm sorry Rosie." But it was too late. Rosalie was already speeding down the road in her red M3.

"Oh she's angry" he said as he sat down on the bench. Emmet was lonely. That was until a little yellow duck came and sat next to him.

"Hello little duck. Do you want to be my friend?" Emmet waited for the duck to respond but it just starred back with it's ducky eyes.

"I'm going to take that as a yes"

For the next 3 hours Emmet sat and talked to the duck about everything and anything.

Suddenly Emmet phone started to ring.

He flipped open his phone and started poking random buttons, never hitting the right one button.

"How do you work this thing?" he asked the duck.

Much to his amazement, the duck flew up onto his shoulder and pressed a button that made Rosalie voice come out of the phone.

"Emmet!" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie?" he said into the phone.

Rosalie couldn't hear him probably.

"Emmett turn the phone around. You're holding it upside down!" she informed him in a annoyed voice

"Opps!" he turned the phone around.

"Hey Rosalie! My duck just answers the phone for me." Emmett said with enthusiasm in his voice.

There was a short silence and then Rosalie said very slowly

"Emmett, why don't you come home and Carlisle can get you some medication."

_Medication? What is that?_

Emmet coves up the phone with his hand and lent over to consol with his duck

"Is medication a good thing?" he asked the duck

The duck just stared back. Emmett had to make the decision by himself. Dum,Dum Dumm!!

_Medication that's a big word!_

"Okay i can do medication" he said felling important because he said a big word

"I will be right there"

He was getting up to leave when he realised something heartbreaking, he might never see his duck again

"Well, i guess this is good bye" he said looking into the ducks eyes. The duck didn't respond.

If this was a movie Emmett would be walking into the sunset really dramatically and the duck would be watching him leave and a single tear would escape from its eye

Emmett got in his jeep with one last glance at his duck if Emmett could cry he would be crying by now he had to let go

He sped down the road until he came to a red light sitting still Emmett had time to think (a very unusual event). How could he live without his duck? Sure they had only known each other as short time, but they had a ....connection.

He turned the jeep around and speed back to the park.

_Please don't let him be gone!_

He pulled up and scanned the area where they had been sitting he wasn't there.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Emmett roar

"Quack!"

He shifted his gaze to the swing and there sat his duck

Emmett flung himself dramatically out of the car and ran towards the duck. If this was a movie there would be sun flowers all around and there would be have smiles plastered on their faces.

Emmett pulled the duck into a hug "How can I ever let you go? You can come with me"

They got in his car and drove into the sunset.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emmet was very happy as he drove towards the Cullen's house. He pulled up in the drive way and jumped out to open the door for his duck. He picked it up and ran at vampire speed up the stairs. He threw open the door and called the family downstairs.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward come down here I have something to show you."

When the family finally gathered Emmet pulled the duck from behind his back.

Edward was the one to break the silence.

"Wow Emmet a duck" he said, is voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jasper and Edward turned around and went back to TV room to play video games.

Rosalie leaned toward Carlisle and whispered in his ear.

"I told you something was wrong. Today he said the duck answered the phone!"

There was no point in whispering they could all hear him. Well everyone except Emmet because he was to busy showing the duck around the house.

The Cullen's all looked at each other trying to find an answer to Emmet's strange behaviour. They all knew Emmet was well… not normal but they never thought it would get to this.

After a while of silence a soft tune drifted from the piano room.

"EMMET DO NOT TOUCH MY PIANO" Edward roared as he marched into the room.

"It wasn't me! It was the duck."

When Edward entered the room he saw a sight that made him want to murder someone (or a certain vampire)

"EMMET!GET THE DUCK OFF MY PANIO!"

He marched over grabbed Emmet by the neck, ran to the back yard and threw him up against a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Edward continued.

"EDWARD, MY HUSBAND MAY BE A LUNITIC, BUT YOU CANNOT THROUGH HIM IN A TREE" Rosalie came out of the house and slapped Edward on the back of the head. Edward and Rosalie continued to yell at each other. This gave Jasper a major emotion overload, so he started yelling at Alice and of course Alice yelled back. Carlisle and Esme just starred at their children, amazed at their stupidity.

No one noticed Emmet go back inside the. He looked around until he found his duck. It was lying on Rosalie's and Emmet's bed.

"Aw poor ducky! Io forgot you would get tried. So stay here and I will go get you some food." With that Emmet left the room and ran down stairs to get the duck some food. When he was running down the stairs he past a very angry Rosalie. She wouldn't look or speak to him, she just slid pat and continued to climb the stairs.

Emmet was searching around teh kitchen when he heard Rosalie scream.

"EMMET WHY IS THERE A DUCK IN MY BED!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I'm updating! I was persuaded by the couple of reviews I got to continue so her it is!**

**Love Victoria- one of the CullenGirlz**

**Please if you have time check out my other stories- I would love for you to read them!**

If Rosalie was a cartoon you could almost guarantee there would be smoke coming out of ears.

"EMMET THERE IS A DUCK IN MY BED!!!" Rosalie screamed at her half wit husband. Emmet had come back into the room and was holding a whole loaf of bread.

"Oh but Rosie he's just tired!" Emmet whined.

"I don't care Emmet get the duck out of my bed NOW!" She screamed.

Emmet walked forward with a pout on his face and picked the duck up.

"Come on Ducky. We will just have to find someone more understanding." He said as he left the room.

Rosalie fell back onto the bed as she let out a loud sigh. Sometimes having Emmet for a husad was just plain stress full.

"What am I going to do with him" Rosalie thought out loud.

Mean while Emmet was trudging around the house asking his fellow vampires if his duck could sleep in their bed. Everyone just gave him that "Emmet is a lunatic" look and told him no.

"Fine then I'll just find somewhere else!" Emmet yelled to no one into particular as he marched out of the Cullen's whit mansion.

He continued marching into the wood until he came to a little stone cottage that was just over the creek.

**(A/N It's the cottage that Edward and Bella will share in the future. This is based before Twilight so Edward is still a loner HeHe)**

He opened the door and made his way inside. Esme had spent a long time doing it up because Alice had said that someday Edward was going to have a girl friend, something Emmet found highly amusing.

He maneuvered his way around the house until he came to a bedroom and sat down and placed the duck beside him.

"Here you are ducky" he pattered the duck on the head as he gave it small bits of bread.

Suddenly there was a loud thud as the front door was flung open. In a matter of seconds Edward was standing in front of the bed that Emmet and the duck were occupying .

"GET OUT!" Edward yelled as he pointed towards the door.

"You can't make me. this isn't your house." Emmet said as he stuck out his tongue out at his "brother".

"Emmet this is meant for me and my wife!" Edward continued to yell.

"Eddie you'll never have a wife! That's icky!" Emmet scrunched up his nose as he said the word icky.

Edward picked Emmet up with one hand and threw him at the nearest wall. They continued to fight until the rest of the family showed up. Esme was yelling about how she would have to re do the house again now, Jasper was trying to calm the two vampires down, Rosalie was yelling about nothing in particular, Alice was walking around with a portable hair straightener attempting to straighten Carlisle hair and Carlisle was talking calmly saying that now would be a good time for everyone to go hunting.

"I just hunted so I'm stay here and making sure that duck doesn't shit in my shoes!" Rosalie sat down on the bed. The rest of the crazy Cullen crew filed out and went hunting.

"now it's time to deal with you" Rosalie said as she turned to the duck with an evil glare

"Quack!" the duck said before Rosalie lunged for the duck.

**So here's the chappy you all wanted so please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes this is an Update!!!!!!!!**

**I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated! **

**Please forgive me… ******

**Review please!**

**OH P.S The "Ducks can fly!" comment isn't something I just made up. A girl in my class saw a duck in the tree at camp and thought that we should rescue it because she thought it couldn't get back down. You should have seen the look of utter shock on her face when someone told her that ducks could fly. It was priceless… a truly hilarious moment in my life **

**Previously: **

"_Now it's time to deal with you" Rosalie said as she turned to the duck with an evil glare_

"_Quack!" the duck said before Rosalie lunged for the duck._

Arms outstretched Rosalie waited to feel the feathers of the duck in her hands but got quite a surprise when she couldn't find the duck anymore.

"Where the hell did it go!" she said angrily as she looked around the room.

"QUACK!"

Rosalie's head turned upwards and there before her, sitting on a beam on the ceiling was duck.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Rosalie asked as she gazed up at the duck.

The Duck opened up its wings and began to flap.

"DUCKS CAN FLY?!" Rosalie said rather unintelligently. She was in complete shock. In all of her very long life how could she have missed the fact that ducks could fly? All those times she went through high-school and she didn't even know that duck possessed the ability to fly

_How embarrassing! _She thought to herself.

"QuackQuackQuck!" The duck said in a way that sounded like he was laughing at the blond vampire. The duck flew off the beam and landed steadily on the couch in which Rosalie had sat moments ago. Rosalie didn't like the idea of being outsmarted by a duck and soon enough came up with away to get back at this stupid duck that had stolen her husband's heart.

"Look Duck we got up to a rough start and seeing as how your are a big part of my husbands life now… well what I'm trying to say is how would you like to start again? You know be friends and stuff…?" Rosalie plastered a smile on her face to make her speech seem more believeable.

The Duck didn't respond and it look as if he was considering Rosalie's proposition. After a while The duck nodded his head and let out loud and happy "Quack!"

"Oh thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" Rosalie strode over to the couch and took a seat next to the duck.

"How about a hug?" She asked happily. The duck spread it's wings and leant in towards Rosalie. Rose wrapped her arms around the ducks small body.

"Perfect…" She whispered softly. Then, quick as lightning she opened her mouth and clamped her razor sharp teeth around the ducks neck.

"Nooooo!!!!!!" The banging noise that was made from the door hitting the wall echoed around the room. The next part played out in slow motion. (**Time to switch your imagination on. You have to picture the next part as it would play out in a movie for it to have the maximum effect) **

"Noooo" Emmet boomed as he jumped towards Rosalie. A loud crash was made when Emmet crashed into Rosalie, causing her to drop the duck.

Rosalie fell to the floor. Emmet reached for the Duck.

Scooping the Duck into his arms Emmet ran out of the house and into the forest. When he came towards a clearing he fell to his knees and cradled the duck to his chest. Then he lifted the duck towards the heavens.

"Noooooo…" he sobbed.

And like in a movie the rain began to fall and Emmet was left in the clearing with his Duck friend in his arms.

**Don't kill me! I can assure you that the Duck does not die!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**In case you didn't get the idea… PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
